The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to optoelectronic semiconductor devices.
Optical communications systems are comprised of optical emission devices coupled to optical detection devices via a plurality of optical fibers. The optical fibers are typically arranged as a bundle of fibers having an optical reception end and an optical emission end. The optical reception and emission ends of the bundle are housed in fiber ferrules with the tips of the fibers protruding from the fiber ferrule. The fiber ferrule at the optical reception end of the bundle is coupled to the optical emission device via an optical interface unit. Likewise, the fiber ferrule at the optical emission end of the bundle is also coupled to the optical detection device via an optical interface unit. Thus, an optical signal from the optical emission device is transmitted to the optical detection device through two optical interface units, two fiber ferrules, and the bundle of optical fibers.
A drawback of these systems is that the optical fibers or the photonic components may become damaged by physical or environmental stresses. For example, the ends of the optical fibers may become scratched or otherwise damaged during operation of the optoelectronic components.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and material capable of coupling optoelectronic components together and to support substrates. It would be of further advantage for the method and material to have a low signal loss along an optical signal path and to protect the optoelectronic components from damage by chemical and physical stresses. In addition, it would be beneficial for the method and material to be cost efficient and easily manufacturable.